


All That Time I Was Waiting

by With_An_E



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-26 23:04:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15011360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/With_An_E/pseuds/With_An_E
Summary: Jim Halpert begins his first day at work at Dunder Mifflin





	1. Chapter 1

Jim Halpert sat in his car.

“Well, Jim,” he said to himself, in a sardonic voice, “ready to make your life-long dream of selling paper come true?”

In all his twenty-five years, he hadn't felt as cynical as he had felt in this moment.

He counted himself lucky, thankful even for the opportunity. Dunder-Mifflin Paper Company offered him a good salary and commission, it was close to his apartment, near his parents and brothers. So he was – genuinely – thankful for that.

It was just that Jim was an idealist at heart.

He had always done things the way he was supposed to, got pretty good grades, supported himself through college, but no matter what, the “right” job never really came up. Nothing ever grabbed his attention.

It wasn't that he wasn't a smart guy. Jim was really talented, naturally charming, and good with people but he never found a calling. When he finally had had enough of working retail at the local sporting goods store and felt like he was getting complacent he got antsy – looking for something new. He had applied for writing jobs, advertising, anything that he thought might actually appeal to him. He didn't have enough experience and was getting rejection after rejection and normally easy-going Jim vented to his brothers one night while playing poker.

“What do you want to do, Jim?” His brother, Pete, had asked him. The answer was always the same.  
“I don't know. I must not have found that calling, or whatever, yet.”

“But there must be something that you're good at.” His other brother, Jonathon, pushed him. “Aside from dicking around, of course.”

Jim sighed. He did, as his brother so lovingly put it, “dick” around a lot. In fact, he was a master of wasting time. But he was also good at selling things. When working at his last retail position, his manager had told him he was so naturally good with people and was able to sell anything. He had a natural charm and easy going nature that allowed him to connect easily with people. All of his bosses had liked him and he would always been someone no one wanted to lose at their company. Jim appreciated the compliment but brushed it off because being a salesman sounded so...vacuous to him.

“Frankly,” Jim had told them, “I just need more than some meaningless, boring job. I want something that really fills me with some kind of meaning. Something that makes me feel jazzed about going into work every day.”

Jonathon hummed, “So what would that be? I mean, you can't make a living watching basketball games every day.”

Jim nodded in agreement as he took a swig of his beer. That did seem like the dream. 

“Are there any other things you really want from life?” Pete had challenged him, “I mean, most people aren't 'jazzed' and filled with meaning about every aspect of their job. For me, I didn't even look for jobs with that state of mind. I just wanted to be able to live a comfortable life, make a good living, have a family, and be able to have a good retirement plan. I just had to find something I was good at, not necessarily something I really liked doing.”

Jim paused, thoughtfully.

“Well, I mean, I could look into a salesman position.” Jim responded.

And there it was. Just a few job interviews later and he was being offered several positions in his vicinity. Jim tried to look at it as a new opportunity – an opportunity to begin a new career – one that he might actually excel at and one that might lead him to bigger and greater things. It might not have been his dream or something that provided meaning but maybe he could find who he was and what he did well through this.

He had several companies and cities to choose from. All of the products he would be selling were pretty hollow to him and had nothing to do with his interests, so he made the choice of companies based on his location. Dunder-Mifflin, a paper company that was located 5 miles from his apartment.

So, there he was, 25 years old and starting his first day in his first “grown up” job. A paper salesman. A regular dream come true.

Jim got out of his car and shut the door. He looked around the parking lot and looked up at the building. It really was nothing special to look at and he hadn't noticed during the interview what a junky part of town it was in. The cynical part of him didn't even care though. He was there for a pay check and to move up in the world. He tried to remember what his brother had said, “I just wanted to live a comfortable life, make a good living, have a family, and have a good retirement plan.” That's what he was here for. He was there to do something he was good at, not something that would fill his life with overflowing joy.

 

As he walked into the office of Dunder Mifflin, all that was in his line of sight was a half moon shaped desk, there was some candy placed on top, and behind it was a receptionist. She had a sullen and almost bored look on her face as she scribbled something down on a post it note on her desk. She had wavy, honey-colored hair, and was dressed with a pink cardigan and a collared grey shirt. When the door shut behind Jim, she looked up and upon noticing him, she smiled lightly.

Jim strode up to her desk, “Hi, my name is Jim Halpert, today is my first day...” he spouted off almost as a question.

“Oh! So, you're the new salesman Michael hired last week.”

“Yes, I'm the salesman Michael hired last week.” Jim parroted.

“Oh, hi. Welcome, I guess. My name is Pam, I'm the receptionist.” She said, blinking a few times and offering a small smile, offering her hand to shake.

“Well, hello, Pam. I deduced that.” He said, taking her hand and shaking it.

“Deduced? Who are you, Sherlock?” She teased.

Jim tipped his head to the side briefly, “Well, I am somewhat of a detective.”

Jim smiled back, distracted a little. Pam was cute. She seemed modest and charming. He noticed she had green eyes and was naturally really pretty. He sobered himself up a little and remembered that he wasn't here to flirt with the receptionist before even settling into his desk and checking in with his new boss.

“Hey, um, is Michael in? Because I'm ---”

Pam opened her mouth to respond but Michael burst out, making his presence known.

“Wait – who is this fellow here? Pam! Did you let this guy in?”

Jim looked away from Pam and focused in on the black haired, loud mouthed Michael striding towards him. His heart beating a little faster in confusion.

“Hey, Michael, it's me, Jim Halpert. I met with Toby last week and you called me a few days ago to tell me I got the job...”

Michael frowned, “Oh? Well, I'm sorry and this is terribly awkward but I'm sorry we actually filled the position with someone else...”

What?  
Jim couldn't believe his ears.

He frowned and his heart sunk a bit. He had specifically picked this job and turned down other offers in hopes to start today,

“Oh...” Jim started, not sure what to say next, painfully aware of all of the eyes of the employees staring at him.

“Yeah, I'm so sorry about that. I told Toby to call you but of course, he's the worst and completely forgot. Sorry he put you in this position.”

Jim looked at Pam, trying to figure out what in the hell was going on. She shrugged and looked confused as well.

“Well, Jim non-essential employees aren't allowed in this building. It's a breach of our security. Pam, can you get Hank on the phone, please?”

“A...breach of security? What am I gonna do? Steal paper?”

“It's merely routine, Jim.”

Jim stood there, stunned. He looked over at Pam who was staring blankly at Michael and Michael deadpanning back at her. Pam made no movements to pick up the phone and call security. Jim put his hand up and said,

“Oh no, I'm just gonna...” he pointed behind him with his thumb, “head out of here. Sorry for your...trouble.” He started backing away, slowly. Michael frowned at him for a second longer and Jim waved goodbye to Pam in confusion. A few awkward second slipped by until Jim had his hand on the doorknob when suddenly he heard Michael yell,

“SYKE!”

Jim looked back at Michael like a deer in the headlights look and Michael was cracking up like he had just told the funniest joke in the world.

Jim stood there for a moment, wondering if he was dreaming.

“What's...going...on...?” Jim said, slowly.

Michael burst into laughter again, doubling over, “You should've” Michael wheezed in between words, “you should've – seen – your – face! Michael kept shouting in between fits of laughter.

Jim, unamused but giving a bewildered smile at Michael's psychotic behavior, looked over at other employees for social cues and then over at Pam with a “what the hell” expression.

Pam rolled her eyes at Michael in response.

“So, I am starting today.” Jim stated, trying to be clear and speaking over Michael's laughter.

“Yes, yes. Oh, of course.” Michael said, still wheezing, but trying to compose himself.

Jim nodded once, in understanding and stepped away from the door, piecing together everything that just happened.

“You've just been Punk'd! You know, like the show?”

“Punk'd?” Jim said, playing dumb and shaking his head, “ I don't...”

“Oh, God, Jim. The one with Ashton Kutcher. Oh man, you're going to LOVE working here. You shall be my new apprentice. I have so much wisdom to pass along.”

Michael, cleared his throat and feigned a formal tone, “Alright, Mr. James Halpert, please meet me in my office. It's the big one right over here.” He said motioning to it and Michael walked right into it.

Jim hesitantly followed but stopped quickly at the reception desk and drummed his fingers against it, quickly,

“So that was...”

“Yeah, yikes.” Is all Pam said, but she didn't look at all surprised.  
“I'm guessing this is normal behavior with Michael?” Jim asked.

Pam blinked, rolled her eyes, chuckled and spoke softly, “Oh, yeah. My theory is he wasn't held enough as a child. If Michael hasn't scared you away already and you decide to actually work here after that humiliating experience, you can help me come up with theories – you know, since you're a detective and all that.”

Jim laughed, “Hmm, that's an enticing offer, Beesley.”

Pam looked surprised when he used her last name, as if confused as to how he knew what it was.

“I told you, I'm a detective.” Jim smiled coyly and pointed to the name plaque on her desk that read “Pam Beesley.” Pam looked at it and laughed in realization, pointed to it and said, “Oh, right.”

Jim felt a warm sensation spread over his chest when she smiled.

“Cute last name.” Jim said, Pam's face turned a shade redder.

“Thanks, Halpert.” She struck back as Jim walked away from reception into Michael's office, he looked back and gave her a small smile in return.

Jim went into Michael's office; where the man sat at his desk holding a coffee mug that said World's Best Boss not-so-nonchalantly. Gosh, it was kind of pathetic but he would not go there. Jim took a deep breath and decided to start things off right with some low-key brown nosing maybe try to show him that he was unflappable. Michael took a loud sip from his mug, clearly wanting him to notice the cup and, hey, it was his first day so whatever, brown nosing, it was.

“Hey, nice cup.” Jim complied, “Did you get that as a gift from someone?”

“Yes, I sure did. From the best employee in this office.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Absofruitley.”

He didn't know whether or not to groan or laugh out and almost felt like either reaction was inappropriate for this social situation. Instead raised his eyebrows and turned the sides of his mouth down and nodded, feigning understanding.

“Well, that's...great.” Jim forced out, awkwardly.

Michael took a serious sip out of his mug and placed it carefully on his desk so that it was in plain sight. Jim observed the desk toys and other things in Michael's office, a bunch of trophies, a framed “Certificate of Authenticity” signifying that he owned a Seyko Timepiece (made to look like a diploma), random props, and a turban.

Oh, boy. He thought.

“So, are you excited to begin the first day of the rest of your life?” Michael started.

“Oh, absolutely, I am.” Jim said, playing along with his intensity.

“I like your enthusiasm, young Jim. First, maybe I should give you a tour? Introduce you to everyone?”  
“Sure, whatever you'd like.” Jim agreed.

“Alright, then. Fooolllloooowwww meeee. I will be you tour guide on this...” Michael stopped, as if searching for a word.

“...tour?” Jim finished.

“I was trying to come up with something funnier.” Michael waved him off as he stood up. “Never mind.”

Michael walked energetically out of his office.

“First stop, reception. You've met Pam already. She's our receptionist. And isn't she so cute” Michael baby talked to Pam.

Jim just stood there and widened his eyes a little. There were really no social situations he'd ever experienced to prepare himself for this guy.

“The first stop in this office. She's like our welcome mat, the first person you see before you enter. That's what she said.” Michael under his breath and then proceeding to laugh at his own joke.

“Wow.” Jim just said.

“Oh, but unlike normal welcome mats, don't wipe your feet on her. I tried once, she doesn't like it.”

Pam stared Michael down, unamused.

“See? That face? That's the one she made.” Michael laughed out. “Oh, Pam, chill out. I'm just kiiiddding.”

Michael walked up close to Jim and whispered, “She likes pretending that she doesn't like my jokes but I can tell she's just playing along.”

“Oh, I can totally see how you'd think that.” Jim said in a mock serious voice and looking at Pam. Pam rolled her eyes and shook her head at Michael and focused back onto some work on her desk. She seemed uncomfortable both with all eyes on her and Michael's attention.

“Alright, who's next?” Jim said, picking up on Pam feeling awkward tried to distract Michael.

“Oh! YES! Next stop, sales staff!”

“Great.” Jim said.

Michael walked a few steps and made chugging noising like a train.

Jim awkwardly followed behind, just going with it. He had a feeling that in order to get along he could probably passively agree with Michael without him being aware of his making fun of him. Michael, so far, seemed to be starved for attention and would try to seek it in any way he could.

“So, I am about to introduce you to my family.”

“Oh,” Jim said, gesturing around the room, “is anyone here related to you?”

“Oh, oh, no. Well, not that I know anyway, I do 'get around'. Maybe someone here could be mine.” Michael said under his breath to Jim.

“Okay,” Jim said, then pointed to an older man across the room playing tetris. “How about that guy?”

“Ew. No, that's Creed, he's like 100. I'm only in my forti---, I'm in my mid thirties, Jim.”

“Oh, right.”

“Good thing we didn't hire you to be an accountant. You don't seem so good at math.”

“Yeah, you dodged a bullet there.” Jim retorted, intending to sound snarky. Michael just glossed over it.

“Anyhow, what I meant to say is that this office like a family. We are all very, very close and I am like the cool dad.”

“Got it. And who is the mom?” Jim said, again wondering if he was being too sassy.

But Michael was serious, “The mom would probably be Phyllis.” He pointed to a dark-curly haired woman sitting at her desk, Jim assumed was Phyllis, Michael leaned over and said, “Except she and I, we'd never...”

“Ah.” Jim said, catching the incredibly inappropriate innuendo.

“Next to her is Stanley the manley. He's brings a lot of culture to our office. Say hello Stanley.”

Stanley was a portly, middle-aged African-American man sitting on the phone and looking like he was having none of it.

Jim could only assume “culture” was code for “black” and just...said nothing.

“Stanley, your boss just said to say hello to the new guy...”

Stanley put his hand on the receiving end and spouted, “I'm on the phone with a client right now.”

“Stanley and I are great friends.” Michael moved on, “The next salesman is Dwight. He has the best numbers. Just try and beat him.”

“That's right.” Dwight said, as he stood up as if to prove dominance, “Just go ahead and try, newbie.” Well, Dwight seemed interesting. He was a tall man, beady eyed man in his 20s, and a short sleeved yellow shirt. He peered at Jim through his square shaped glasses and glared at him.

“Will do.” Jim said, pointing at him, immediately put off by the severe gaze.

Sheesh, what's his problem? Jim thought.

Michael took Jim all around the office and all different departments. They had met accounting, three people who just glared at Michael through his introductions and seemed to show little interest in Jim, An Indian girl (as Michael just HAD to point out) named Kelly who smiled brightly at him, Creed, the older man he pointed out earlier to Michael, who didn't even stop his game of Tetris to talk to Jim, Meredith – who winked at him like he was eye candy to her, and Toby – the man who originally interviewed him and was perfectly kind then but Michael seemed to think was the devil incarnate. When they were done with Toby, Michael took him back to reception and said to Pam,

“Alrighty, Pamellaaa, I have to make a call, please show Jim to his desk, pretty please.” Pam nodded and stood up and walked out of her workspace. “Alright, Jim, I leave you in Pam's very capable hands.”

And just like that, Michael Scott strode back into his office.

“Wow.” Jim said to Pam. “Just wow.”

“Yeah, I know.” Pam said, with a smile, “Believe it or not, you get used to it. Scared away yet?”

Jim shook his head, “Scared? Nah. Intrigued.” And he was. Jim was a little bit of a shit himself so he kind of wanted to be there with a box of popcorn every day.

Pam laughed, “Good, I hoped you wouldn't be.” Jim raised his eyes in surprise at that impulsive confession.

“I mean,” she caught herself, and trying to cover up what she must have thought was a too-revealing though, “You seem pretty normal. I definitely need that around here.”

“I never thought I'd be so touched by someone referring to me as normal.”

Pam laughed, “You'll see.”

She and Jim smiled at each other for a moment and then she cleared her throat. “So...” she began.

“So...what?”

“So...” Pam looked at him with a mock-serious face and spoke quietly, “Enjoy this moment because you're never going to go back to this time before you met your desk-mate, Dwight.”

Jim gave her a puzzled smile and shook his head a little as if to ask her to explain further and then realization dawned on him. He leaned in and whispered quietly. “Oh wait, the weird guy with the yellow shirt?”

“Mustard. It's mustard color. Very specific. Get it right, Halpert.” Pam sassed him, playfully.

“Um noted.” He said, “But that guy? The one who was glaring at me? I sit next to him??”

“Yup.” Pam said, as if it were a joke.

“Uh oh.”

“Yup. You ready? This is a big moment. Your life is about to change.”

“Let's do it, Beesley.”

Pam turned away from him with a sneaky smile and started to lead him to his desk. He watched her bounce a little as she walked away. He didn't know how well he'd do as an official salesman yet, what lay in store with him with a boss like Michael Scott, or what his desk-mate would possibly be like, but he knew one thing and it hit him with a air of absolute assurity that he hadn't felt before: he really liked the receptionist.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Pam hit it off and Jim meets Dwight for the first time.

“So, this will be your seat right here.” Pam showed Jim his an orange desk, a computer, and a pencil cup.

“Wow. Fancy.” Jim said, flatly.

“Yeah, the company goes all out.” Pam responded with sarcasm and a small smile.

“I can see that.”

Dwight leaned back in his chair and cleared his throat.

“Oh, hello,” Jim started, politely, “Dwight, right?”

“Hello, newbie.”

“You can call me, Jim, if you'd like.” Jim offered and sat down at his desk, placing his bag on the ground.

“We'll see how long you last before we get on a first name basis.” Dwight spat out, smugly. “I don't try to remember names unless I find out they're serious about the paper business.”

“Oh, I assure you, I am.”

“Oh , are you? Are you, newbie? What type of tree is our cardstock made from?”

Jim laughed and Dwight's face stayed hard and unblinking. Jim looked a little at Pam whose eyes were widened as if to say “I warned you” and she gave a slow nod.  
“Oh, you're serious?” Jim asked.

“I assure you that I have never been more serious about anything as I am about selling paper.”

“Well, good for you, then.” He shrugged, trying to get Dwight off his back, already annoyed at the severity of his demeanor. “I'm just gonna, uh, work on getting my computer set up then, alright? Um Pam?”

“Yeah?” Pam asked, as she was starting to walk away.

“Oh, I was just wondering...who is going to be training me?”

Pam did a fake grimace and pointed at Dwight. Jim fought the urge to slam his head into the desk. He didn't know much about Dwight yet but he gathered two things so far: He was annoying and arrogant. Two of Jim's biggest pet peeves.

Jim looked over at Dwight who was staring at him like Jim was prey and he was the hunter. Jim nodded complacently. “I don't suppose the training is just a couple hours or something like that.”  
Pam shook her head, “I think it's three days?” Jim groaned, inwardly.

“Welcome, to Dunder-Mifflin, Jim. For the next three days, you answer to me, Dwight K. Schrute: Assistant Regional Manager.”

“Assistant to the Regional Manager.” Pam corrected.

“Same thing.” Dwight waved off, insecurely.

“No, it's not.”

Jim looked over to Pam with a smile.

“Well, I should head back.” She pointed.

“Have a nice walk.”

“Haha, right, I'll send you a postcard.” She joked back.

Jim really was amazed at how warm he felt around her. He suddenly felt a little like he was back in elementary school with a schoolyard crush. She was funny and seemed to like his sense of humor as well and it just felt like just an instant “click.” It felt good and he was surprised at how happy it made him. It would be nice to have someone to goof around with and that was friendly to him since Michael seemed psychotic and Dwight was an asshole. Pam sat back down at the reception desk and busied herself with whatever it was she had to do.

Dwight turned out to be as much of a tool as Jim expected. He was dismissive, humorless, and harsh. He would steamroll questions and definitely didn't have the “there are no stupid questions” motto to live by. Jim, naturally playful and easy-going by nature found himself irritated almost from the beginning and by the time lunch came around felt like he might need to punch something. It was a very unsettling feeling for him since aggression really wasn't something he enjoyed feeling. But after three hours of Dwight making fun of his lack of knowledge of the products he had to sell and had never seen before today, he had begun scheming ways to get back at him. And, oh, he had ideas.

When lunch time came around, Jim wandered into the break room with his paper bag and looked to see Pam sitting at the lunch table by herself reading a book. He didn't even care if he was being obvious that he liked her at this point, after three hours of Dwight, a few jokes and smiles with Pam seemed like a nice reward.

“What are you reading?” He asked, breaking her concentration. She looked up a little surprised.

“Oh, hi, um I'm reading 'Sphere', it's Michael Crichton.”

“That's a good one.” Jim said, “I've read a few of his books.”

“Oh yeah? Any favorites?”

“Well, I know this sounds cliché but I have to go with Jurassic Park. Ian Malcolm is a legend.”

“Oh totally. I love that story. Don't tell anyone but when it first came out on film, when I was a kid, I used to be afraid that dinosaurs were going to eat me in my sleep.”

“Seriously? Not like you were at Jurassic Park or anything but that a random T-Rex would materialize and sneak into your bedroom and devour you before your parents would hear anything?” Jim teased her.

“Hey! Don't judge! I was a kid and had a very active imagination. I was the kid that would be afraid of sharks appearing in swimming pools.”

Jim nodded, “After seeing Jaws, right?”

Pam laughed, “How'd you guess??”

Jim shrugged, playfully and took a bite of his ham and cheese. He suddenly felt a little self conscience during their short silence, hoping he wasn't overdoing it but she seemed to enjoy it and, what the hell, he liked seeing her smile. He looked down at her nails for a second and saw that they were shining with what looked like clear nail polish and suddenly he had an idea for a prank on Dwight.

“ So, I have a question for you...” Jim started

Pam sobered up a little, “Yeah?”

“...do you have any clear nail polish?”

Pam frowned a little, “Yes, why?”

“I was wondering if I could borrow a little.”

Pam's jaw dropped a little in confusion and shifted a little.

Jim chuckled and shook his head, “No, not like that. Um, not for me. I, um, I wanted to use it for something.”

Pam smiled but shook her head in confusion, “Do you have a run in your stockings or something?”

“Oh, yes. That's it. You got me.”

“Well, then what?”

Jim paused, wondering whether or not he could really trust Pam. She was really playful and sassy but would she really be ok with it and didn't want to get her in trouble either.

“Oh, it's nothing. Never mind.”

“No, what? You seem like you're concocting some evil plan.” Her eyebrows raised in intrigue.

What the hell, Jim thought, just be real with her.

“Well, I was thinking about using clear nail polish to paint all of Dwight's pen tips. Mess with his head a little bit. He's driving me crazy and pranking him will help me not lose my freaking mind.”  
Pam raised her eyebrows high and let out a hearty laugh, “Oh, I would be more than willing to lend my clear nail polish for something like that.”

Jim's cheeks were beginning to hurt from smiling. He couldn't remember the last time he had smiled this much in such a short amount of time. He noticed Pam's cheeks were the same color as her light pink sweater and he admired her a little more. He shook it off before she had a chance to notice and went back to business.

“You sure? I don't want to drag you into anything?”

Pam leaned in a little closer, “It depends. Will you get caught?”

“I don't plan to.”

“Then I'm in. What do you want me to do?”

They schemed a little and came up with a plan. Once Dwight went to lunch, Pam covertly took all of the pens in his desk and brought them to Jim. Jim took them to the restroom and covered the tips with the clear nail polish and then brought them back to Pam who pretended to talk to Jim briefly while putting them back in his silver pencil cup.

It was the perfect crime.

Dwight arrived back in the office at exactly an hour later. Jim was sitting at his desk setting up his email and just waiting for Dwight to use a pen. While he was messing around on his computer he noticed an IM from his work email pop up.

P.Beesley: I've decided we need to come up with code names.

J.Halpert: Oh yeah? Any suggestions?

P.Beesley: Ok, you'll be Pickles.

J.Halpert: That's random...

P.Beesley: That's the point. Who would know?

J.Halpert: Can't argue with that logic. What about you?

P.Beesley: Let me think...

J.Halpert: I got it. Swiss cheese.

P.Beesley: lol! Ok, Swiss Cheese, it is.

J.Halpert: So, what're the point of these code names.  
P.Beesley: I don't know. Maybe they'll come in handy.

 

Jim found himself grinning, again, at his computer. He shook his head a little at himself and the feelings welling up inside him. He barely knew Pam and he needed to pay more attention to learning how to make sales calls because the last thing he wanted to have happen here was have a quick-burning relationship and an awkward work environment because he took things too fast with someone he worked with. Luckily his thoughts were distracted by Dwight's phone ringing.

“Dwight Schrute.” He answered. “Yes, hello, Mr. Jenson.”

Dwight proceeded to go through his somewhat abrasive sales routine. Jim noticed that Dwight really didn't leave much time for the client to say no and even exuded confidence that if Jim were the customer, he might be willing to pay him the extra money just to get off of the phone with him. It was genius actually but annoying as hell when you worked alongside of him. Dwight was obviously having success with his phone call because he started asking for Mr. Jenson's information.

“Let me just take this down...”

Dwight started writing with his pens. Jim carefully looked over at Pam who looked like she was trying to hide a smile. Dwight went through about three of his pens before going through all dozen of them

“Sorry, Mr Jensen, I was looking for a pen. Let me just...” he put his hand on his receiver.

“Newbie, give me one of your pens.” Dwight whispered.

Jim looked lazily at him, “What about all your comments early about respecting personal property!”

“This is an emergency! I'm making a sale.”

“Ok, I'll give you a pen on one condition.”

“Whatever, newbie. What is it?”

“Ask me nicely and call me Jim from now on.” Jim stated his demands calmly.

Dwight closed his eyes and sighed, “Fine, can I borrow a pen, Jim?”

“You didn't say please.”

“PLEASE!” Dwight whispered out, glaring at Jim.

“Please, who?”

“Please, JIM.”

“There ya go.” Jim said and handed him his box of pens.

Dwight returned to his sales call and Jim focused back on his computer. Soon he heard a *ding* coming from his computer, signifying an incoming IM.

P.Beesley: Well, that's one way to get him to show you some respect.

J.Halpert: I have my ways, Beesley.

 

He heard a giggle from reception and he felt his cheeks heat up. Ok, it wasn't just him engaging in the flirtation – if that's what you could call it – they were just goofing around. Clearly, she had been bored out of her mind and was looking for someone to goof around with. There would be no harm in that and if something more eventually came from it...that wouldn't be awful either.


End file.
